1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus, a driving method thereof, and an image display method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus which allows a screen to be naturally changed in response to displaying an image by changing a two-dimensional (2D) image to a three dimensional (3D) image or by changing a frame rate of the image, for example, in a digital television (DTV), a driving method thereof, and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since integrated circuits (ICs) are attached to DTVs, and convert an input analog signal into a digital signal, the DTVs prevent deterioration in video and audio signals, and accurately restore the signals to remove dual screen and noise caused by reflection of an analog radio wave. Since the scan line of the DTVs is as many as 1050, the DTVs have a clear more detailed screen image as compared to analog TVs. In the DTVs, functions to configure a multi screen in which screens of two or three broadcasting stations are simultaneously shown on one TV screen using functions for storing and processing a broadcast signal of the DTVs, to stop and expand a spontaneous operation, to reproduce the stored operation again, or to print the stored operation through a printer become versatile.
In recent years, general DTVs enable watching of a 3D stereoscopic image or watching of an image by changing an image frequency according to surrounding environments. As a result, the DTVs change an output method for an image. For example, in response to a change of 3D driving from an off state to an on state in the DTV, since one image output in a screen in the off state has to be output as a left-eye image and a right-eye image, a change in the image output method is necessary.
In response to change of a stereoscopic image or an output frequency in the DTVs in the related art, since a size or frequency of an image output in a screen is changed, the video graphic is broken or disrupted and output. That is, the video or graphic which is being output when the change process of the image output method being viewed occurs is brokenly viewed or disruptedly presented. For example, all scan lines of the image may not be presented and an image transient occurs. To prevent the breakage or disruption in the related art, in response to a change of the image output method, the transient is prevented from being viewed using the video, graphic or panel mute type function.
However, the using mute method in the related art has a disadvantage whenever the output method is changed. Therefore, a black screen is viewed by a user for a mute period of time. As a result, the user has no choice but to watch the flickering of a screen in which the screen disappears and appears again.
Further, in response to an asynchronous operation of the mute function in the DTV operated in a multi-application, a developer manually performs tuning at mute timing to set the transient of the screen to not be shown, and thus it is cumbersome to the setting.